


I’m A What?!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: John wears a hat.For the 221B Challenge prompt hat





	I’m A What?!

“Seriously John? You look like my father in that hat.”, said the world’s only consulting detective from the sofa.

John Watson adjusted the hat as he looked in the mirror. “I’ve never seen your father wear a hat before. I’m sure he’d look dashing in one.” Turning from the mirror, he eyed his partner warily. “You should wear one when you go out as well since you’re so pale.”

You’re missing the point John!”, Sherlock waved his hands in the air. “It’s that hat! My father has one like it. He wears it driving and he’s the world’s worst driver. I’m convinced that little old men in hats are the worst drivers and ones wearing that hat are even worse!” He stood and took the hat off his husband’s head. “Please wear something else!”

“Wow! So if I wear this hat, I remind you if your dad who drives badly. Whatever! I’ll grab something else.”, John headed to the bedroom. “But you are not even remotely normal!”

Coming back into the sitting room, John struck a pose at the doorway. “Better?”

Sherlock looked up, “well not really but if you insist on wearing a hat, I guess this will have to do.” Grabbing his spouse’s hand, he tugged him towards the stairs, “Although you don’t even know how to play baseball...”

**Author's Note:**

> I always had this theory that little old men who wore flat top depression caps were the worst drivers. I gave this idea to Sherlock and we have him refusing to deal with John in one.


End file.
